Little Baie
by Elowyn Petrova
Summary: The daughter of Ipswich, Baie Simms, has a distinct disadvantage. She's blind. The Power between her and her brother was so strong, it wounded the weak. In many ways, Baie is much stronger. In many ways, she is weaker. Her guide and best friend, Reid Garwin, is faced with a choice: Betray his best friend or follow his heart. Will his choice prevail? Name pronounced Bay
1. Chapter 1

"Reid? Reid?" I ask worriedly. Where has he gone? He couldn't have just left me alone, could he?

"Boo." Reid whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I turn into the direction of Reid's voice and slap him. "Hey, calm down batty. It was just a joke." Reid steps back.

"Batty?" I question, looking near him. "That's the worst I've heard. Thanks." I say, insulted. I turned and walked into the opposite direction, hands out to feel where I am going. The students at Spencer's Academy always moved aside if I walked the halls without Reid. They were afraid that my 'brother' Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry would beat them to a pulp. I smirk to myself as I hear Reid run towards me.

"Baie! Baie! Please, I'm sorry! I really, truly am sorry!" He calls, trying to catch up. Shaking my head, still mad might I add, I turn towards his voice, letting my eyes fill with fake tears.

"Oh, shut up Reid! We-"I was cut off in mid-sentence by Reid's hands on my shoulders, turning me in his actual direction. I sigh and shake my head slightly, making a single tear run down my cheek. "We all know that it is lies. Please, just go." I say, turning again, wanting to just leave. Yes, I faked crying but I was truly hurt. How could Reid, _my _Reid, say such things? I understand, 'batty' seems rather childish, harmless. Yet, the name calling was too much for me. Everyone had done it, I least expected it from one of my boys. I turn the corner and bump into someone, a girl.

"I'm so sorry." I say, wiping my tear. Suddenly, Kate's laugh reaches my ears.

"Baie sweetie, it's ok. Wait, what's wrong? What did you wipe off of your face? Did someone hurt you? Point me to the bitch." Kate rambles. I smirk and shake my head.

"Oh, it's just Reid. Him and his god damned mouth." I explain, leaning against the wall, staring straight ahead. I hear Kate's shocked gasp, as if she knew something I didn't. I looked over to her, questions written all over my face. "What is Kate?" I ask, knowing there's always a reason between Kate and her gasps. Kate waits a second before clearing her throat and walking closer.

"Nothing sweetie. Just shock that _Reid_ made you cry, that's all." She explains, but I know that she's holding out on something. Not wanting to confront her at this moment, I drop the subject. "Hey, I think I know where Tyler and Pogue are, want me to take you?" She asks, grabbing my hand. I nod and smile, knowing that I troubled her with something. Kate just sighed happily and led me down the hall. She then suddenly took a sharp right and an immediate left. I hear her opening a big door and the scent of chlorine fills my nose. I pull Kate closer, afraid that I might fall in, just like I did two years ago. Kate put her hand around my waist in a protective manner. I heard chuckles and full out laughs from some guys. Not my guys though. Then, I heard it. My boys. I heard Pogue laugh, that weird crackling laugh. Then came Caleb, the smooth rumble, like thunder. I heard someone either stomp their foot or fall and Tyler's laugh erupt. Tyler and his girlish, squeaky laughter. Then, another thud, closer this time. Kate came to a stop and brought me to her front.

"Well, we're here." She announces. I look towards her and smirk sarcastically.

"No shit. I thought I heard ghosts." I smirk lovingly at my best friend and stand there, petrified. Someone, Tyler I presume, must have noticed because suddenly, hands were on my shoulders and I was pulled into a shirtless embrace. As the person gave me a hug, all I smelt was Phoenix Axe cologne and chlorine. The scent of the one and only, Tyler Simms. I slapped his ass and pushed against my brother's chest.

"Hey! That's merchandise! That and you're my sister!" Tyler yells, not letting me go. I push against his chest more, hoping I could break free and get some air. Tyler's arms did let go, but his footing slipped. Suddenly, Tyler is falling and pulling me with him. And with a splash, Tyler has officially became asshole of the year. As I fall, I feel numerous hands trying to grab me, but miss, only to graze my skin. Suddenly, I'm submerged into the cold water. As my head hits the concrete, everything goes black instead of the usual brightness. I feel the water around me move, but my body keeps sinking. I try my hardest to move, to breathe, but my body won't move. Suddenly, I feel the water move again, as if someone or multiple some ones jumped in. Hands grab my arm and I'm pulled to the surface. Gasping, I lay there and look up. I slowly open my eyes as someone shakes me. Slowly, the shaking gets more intense.

"Baie, Baie! Baie, can you hear me?! Baie!" Someone keeps asking, over and over. _Yes, I'm fine. Quit yelling_ I want to answer back, but my brain isn't telling my mouth to move. I move my head to the voice, only to hear the voice grow a little louder and grow a little impatient.

"Baie! Answer me, god dammit! You're scaring me!" Reid says again.

I cough and slowly sit up. After my little coughing fit, I turn towards where Reid was, knowing he hasn't moved.

"I'm fine, you asshole. Now, can one of you please take me to my dorm? I need a shower." I say, looking around me.

"I'll take you." Caleb answers, grabbing me and picking me up bridal style. I put my head into his chest, knowing he won't think anything of it. Caleb is my older brother. I hear the boys exchange disapproving words to each other and slaps being given. My head whips up and I point to the slaps. Caleb sighs knowing that I hate it when they boys take _my _job in physical discipline. Caleb walks over and sets me down, away from the edge probably. He takes my small hand into his huge one and leads me to the boys. As we stop, I hear his thunderous chuckle.

"So," I begin, dropping Caleb's hand and putting a hand on my hip, a warning for them to not lie. "who hit who?" I ask. The boys shuffle restlessly. As I grow impatient, I clear my throat and stumble forwards slightly, hoping it's the right way. "I'll ask again. Who. Hit. Who?" Again, no answers. Finally, Kate peeps up.

"Pogue hit Tyler, then Reid. Tyler for making you fall, Reid for making you cry." She explains. Pogue gives a heavily sarcastic thanks to her and he steps forward and grabs my hand.

"Sorry. I just had to. You're my sister and Reid made you cry, and Tyler almost made you drown. And I thought that you couldn't hear me from so far away." He confessed guiltily. I nod slightly and turn around. Caleb picks me up and starts to head out.

"It's ok Pogue. It's understandable and I'm glad that you didn't lie. Okay, I'll talk to you all at the bonfire!" I call over Caleb's shoulder. Caleb just laughs. "What?" I question but he just shakes his head.

"Nothing Baby Baie, nothing at all." Is his only response.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why in hell did I just have to save Baie?" I ask, furious. I unbutton my dress shirt, grab my sweater, jacket and shoes that I threw off quickly, and start heading to the locker room.

"Reid, man, it was an accident. I tried to hug her, she pushed me, I stumbled back and we both fell. Everyone tried to grab her and I couldn't find her in the water. Then you came and saved her." Tyler explains, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"That doesn't answer my fucking question!" I yell, taking my wet slacks off. If she didn't make it, the last image of my little Baie would've been her crying. I shake my head and grab my swimming trunks and change quickly. I throw my sweats on and walkout, furious.

"Reid, calm down. It was an accident." Caleb says as he walks in. I sigh heavily and run my hands over my face and through my hair. I shake my head slightly and walk away, back into the locker room. I can't believe that that just happened, that Baie could've died right there. That I made Baie cry. That no one could find her in the water. How could no one find her? I mean, her hair is pitch _black _for Christ's sake! I sit on a bench and place my face in my hands. As more thoughts of what _could _have happened ran through my head, I hear the doors open and close. Soon, Pogue and Caleb are standing in front of me.

"What?" I say, trying to sound annoyed. I was actually happy that they came in, preventing me from crying. Caleb stood as Pogue sat next to me and pats my shoulder.

"Reid, man, come on, what's eatin' at you? We all have seen it lately and today just seemed to push you over the edge." Pogue explains. I look up at Caleb and look at Pogue strangely.

"You guys must be fucking hallucinating 'cause I'm perfectly fine. I'm acting just like I always do, nothing's changed so I don't know what in hell you're talking about." I explain, sitting up a little. Caleb sighs and turns. He starts to pace as Pogue just looks at me.

"Yeah, that's the problem. You're treating Baie like you would us and you're not seeing the effects. Dude, you fucking made Baie _cry _today! Do you not see what you're doing to her?!" Caleb yells. We all know that Caleb takes extra care of Baby Baie because of her… her disability? Caleb is, and forever will be, that annoying over-protective older brother, just like Tyler and Pogue, even though Tyler shouldn't be considered 'older'. They're twins. With me, it's a different love. I'm _in _love with the little brat. I would never admit it to anyone, but I wouldn't have to. Everyone already knew. Caleb stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes. "So, what the fuck has gotten into your brain?! To treat her like you would Kate, or one of us!" He yells. I shake my head and look down.

"I don't know, Caleb. I'm sorry; you really think that I want to hurt her?! My little Baie?! If you think so then you're fucking mental!" I yell right back, standing up. If he thinks that he can make me feel more shit then I already have, he has a rude awakening. "You really think that I'm not putting myself through enough hell?! You really think that I _like _seeing Baie in pain, much less on the fucking brink of death? You have to be kidding me! You of all of these punk ass, bitched face people should fucking know how much I care Caleb! Or when did you not hear about me being there every time I had her back, every time she cried, every time someone made the mistake of taking her kindness for weakness and trying to fuck her over backwards?!" I yell, willing him to understand. If he only understood how much I wanted to take back what I said, how much I wanted to make sure that I was never the reason she cried tears of hurt, but of happiness and love. Caleb starts to look down and Pogue is standing at this point.

"Guys, let's not let this get out of hand. Reid, we just wanted to tell you that you can't keep doing this: it'll tear you both up. It'll tear everyone up. One reason why I came in here actually was to tell you what Baie meant earlier. There is going to be a bonfire at The Dells and Kate and Baie's new roommate is going to be there. You gonna come?" He asks, trying to get us on a new topic.

"Is Baie gonna be there?" I ask. I'm her guide, whether she's mad at me or not. Pogue just smirks and nods, knowing my answer. Caleb looks down. He brings up a hand and runs it through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess." By the time he answers, everyone from the swim team walks in for showers, signaling that practice was over. I turn and open my locker, only to find my uniform still soaked. _School's over. Fuck the damn dress code. _I think to myself as I grab a pair of jeans and a simple black worn out t-shirt. I pull my red sweater over it and my leather jacket. As I exit, Aaron grabs my arm. I yank my arm from his nasty ass grip and keep walking, only to get hit with something in the back of the head. Before I have time to react, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler are pulling me away from him.

"You're gonna be fucking sorry the next time you fucking touch me Aaron!" I threaten as Caleb yanks my sweater, making me choke. Pogue and Caleb throw me in front of them and push me down the hall. "What are you guys doing?" I ask as they push me down another hall.

"Baie's out of her shower. So we are all going to go help her get ready. And you're her guide so we thought you might want to be there." Tyler explains. As I look over my shoulder, I see that the guys' eyes turn black and their clothes appear on their bodies, not having enough time to change. I shake my head and walk to Baie's dorm, not bothering to knock. As I walk in I see that Kate isn't fully dressed yet, so I cover my eyes and walk right back out, knowing that if I did watch or say anything sarcastic, Pogue would beat the living hell out of me. I close the door behind me and lean against it. As the boys walk up, they try to open the door, but I stop them. They all look at me sideways and I shake my head.

"Well, Kate isn't fully dressed, so I think we should all just stay out here for a second…"I explain, receiving a punch in the gut from Pogue. As I sink to the ground, I notice that Caleb pushed him away and Tyler crouched next to me.

"Did you see anything?" Tyler asked. I shake my head and grab my stomach, trying to stop the pain.

"Other than her legs, no. And I wasn't exactly looking on purpose either." I choke out, rolling on my back. Caleb spreads his hands to my direction.

"Hear that Pogue, that was for no reason." Caleb explains. Pogue sighs and he offers me a hand. I grab it and pull myself up slowly. Pogue shakes his head and walks to the door. He opens it slowly, trying not to scare Kate. He ushers us in. As I walk past him, he slaps the back of my head. I flip him off and go and sit next to Ty on Baie's bed. Baie is sitting in the chair in front of their vanity. Kate was in the middle of doing her make-up and after she was done Ty would do her hair. Ty always got shit for doing Baie's hair, but who the fuck cares? That's his sister. I run a hand through my hair and get looks from Caleb and Pogue. I sigh and walk over to Baby Baie. I lean to her ear and whisper six words that no other person will ever hear.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me, please?" I whisper in her ear, ever so softly. I see her shudder and smirk playfully.

"I'm not so sure yet. Prove to me that I should forgive you." And with that, I was shooed away by Kate. I hang my head low and resume my spot next to Ty. Tyler just raises his eyebrows and looks at me expectantly. I shake my head and place my elbows on my knees, head in hands. I sit like that until I feel Tyler get up. My hands move slightly as I watch Tyler blow dry and straighten her hair. Her long, pitch black hair that every girl envies. And those beautiful crystal blue eyes that every woman admires. Those eyes are the only eyes that will ever affect me in way no one can understand. They bring more than any words could describe. Reluctantly, I look around the room, hoping that no one caught me staring. As I look at my brothers, I see that my hopes are crushed. Caleb is staring in disbelief and Pogue shakes his head while Kate just smirks. I shake my head and walk to the door, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Reid, wait. I'm almost done." Baie says. I shake my head, forgetting that she's blind. I stop and speak.

"Uh, Baby Baie, the boys and I have to go. Kate will be your guide until I get there. I'll find you at the Dell's, okay? I promise." I reassure her, looking at Kate with a threatening glare. Pogue stands abruptly and places a protective arm around her waist. Kate puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Pogue, it's okay. He loves her and if I ever let anything happen to her, I probably would let him kill me." She whispers low enough so Baie won't hear. Pogue stands down and I turn on my heel and walk out, only looking back to see my Baie looking at her beautiful reflection, unknowingly.

_I hope one day she'll finally be able to see how beautiful she is, how much she affects me. And one day, I hope I have enough courage to tell her, my best friend, how I truly feel. On that same day, I hope she'll tell me that she feels the same. Every day after that, I pray that I can make her smile and help her see, truly see. _I think to myself as we all walk out. _If she only knew how much she affected me, let alone everyone else. If only she could see…_

As Pogue and the boys walk out, I notice that Reid looks back a final time before leaving. I don't think he realizes it but around Baie, his eyes give away every feeling he feels. I think that her 'condition' affects him the most.

"When is our roommate getting here?" She asks lazily. I giggle and shake my head.

"In about, uh I don't know, five, ten minutes?" I respond. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a peach half shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I slip those on and as I do, there's a knock on the door. I walk over and open it, to reveal a pretty girl. She was a little taller than me, really pretty complexion, pale blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi," I greet, holding my hand out. "I'm Kate." I introduce. Baie stands and slowly walks over.

"And I'm Baie." She introduces. I grab her hand and guide her over next to me. She grabs my arm, as she usually does Reid. I smirk and look at the girl. She smiles sadly at Baie and turns to me.

"I'm Sarah. It's really nice to meet you!" She says excitedly. I move Baie and I out of her way and grab one of her bags. I place it on her new bed and walk by the wall, taking Baie with me. Sarah turns to me and points to Baie and mouths 'Is she blind?' I nod and silently moved a hand in front of her face to show her. Sarah just smiles sadly towards her and walks over.

"So," I begin. "there is a party tonight at the Dell's. Would you like to come with us?" I ask. I watch as her face brightens and she smiles happily. She nods and I smile warmly at her. About a half hour later, I lead Baie to Sarah's car and we, well I, lead her to the Dell's to meet our boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well. Looks like the party has started." I say, excitedly. _Time to see Baie. _I add mentally. I walk over to the cliff edge and look down. I turn as the other guys come walking up. I smirk at them and put my hands out. "Let's not keep them waiting." I say with a smirk as I feel my eyes turn black. I walk backwards off of the cliff's edge, only to land on my feet seconds later. As I started to fall, I heard Caleb yell, probably trying to stop me from Using. I shake my head and walk towards the sound of the music. As I walk, all that comes to mind is Baie. The way her eyes wander, the way her hair moves as she walks, the way her voice cracks when she starts to yell at us for not telling her who she's facing, her contagious laugh… All of the things that makes Baie… Baie. Everyone can tell me how much of a man whore I am, or how much I 'cannot' care for another human being, but they can shove it up their ass, it's not like anyone ever listens to them. Fucking Aaron…

As my thoughts progress, I suddenly feel presences around me. I look around and see Pogue, Caleb and Baby Boy. I smile slightly and pull my beanie down a little, seeing as my ears were numb. I pull my sleeves down also and walk next to the guys as we walk up into the bonfire. Soon, Pogue and I spot our girls. I smile happily as I see how modest she's dressed: Long sleeve black shirt with an extreme small amount of cleavage, black skinny jeans, a pair of old worn out vans and a black leather jacket that Caleb gave her for Christmas. I walk up behind her and grab her hand. She jumps slightly, turning my direction.

"Reid?" She questions softly. I smile goofily and nod, forgetting that she's blind, once again.

"Who else would it be, Aaron?" I whisper, taking her hand and placing it on my arm. She giggles and snuggles into my arm. I then notice that Kate has a new girl standing beside her, watching mine and Baie's interaction closely. I smile at her nicely, and walk up to her with Baie on my arm.

"This is Reid. You know the one I told you about earlier?" Kate said, wiggling her eyebrows. I look down at Baie to see her face flush completely red and hear the new girl giggle. She nods and turns to me, a playful smirk pulling at her lips.

"Hello, I'm Sarah." She says happily. I grab her hand with my free arm and kiss her hand.

"That's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her" I say, trying to make it less awkward, failing epically. Caleb steps up and offers his hand.

"Hey, I'm Caleb and you do not remind me of my grandmother, whatsoever." He says with a flirty smile. I smirk at this and nod slightly. I turn to Tyler who's watching me watch Caleb. Suddenly, Aaron, Kira and their fucked up, radiation infested, herpes stricken friends walk up. Kira, Sarah and Kate exchange some words, words that I tuned out, trying to walk away. I know, it makes me sound like a heartless dick, but I had Baie and the boys and I talked about this. If anything were to happen, I were to take Baie somewhere where she wouldn't get hurt or get lost. As I am almost away, Aaron steps in front of me.

"Where in hell do you think _you're_ going, Garwin?" He asks, pushing me back. I push Baie behind me protectively.

"Move Aaron. _Now_." I threaten. Suddenly, Pogue is standing in front of Baie and I. I then watch Aaron walk away over to Caleb and the girls. Pogue smirks at me and I follow him over, wanting to know what happens.

"Actually, I believe _Kira _owes Sarah an apology." Caleb says, pointing to each girl. One of Aaron's friends says something about 'vomit' and I decided to make that dream come true. As my eyes flash black, Aaron gets vomit all over his back.

Suddenly, a very flustered DJ announces a very, very important message over the microphone.

"The police are coming! The police are coming!" Everyone is grabbing their stuff and running to their cars. Kate kisses Pogue and I have to refrain from gagging. Baie grabs my arm tighter and I weave through the crowd and finally get to the hummer. I open the door for her and buckle her up. Sarah then pops her head out of her car.

"My car won't start!" She yells. I sigh in annoyance and before anyone could say anything, I shut Baie's door and order her to pop her hood. She complies and I use, for the third time tonight and praying to God that no one would tell Baie, and fix her car. I close the hood and jump into the hummer, getting annoyed glances from Caleb.

After we pull a stunt on the Cliffs, Tyler drops Pogue and Caleb off at their houses before he goes back to Spencer's. By this time, Baie is out cold, using me as her personal pillow. I smile down at her and move some hair that was covering her face. Tyler pulls up and kills the engine. He sits there for a second, thinking intently. I look up at him and shake my head.

"What's wrong kid?" I asked wanting to know what the hell was going on. Ty just shook his head and turned back to look at me.

"You are _not _gonna hurt her, or so help me God…" He threatens. I smirk and nod curtly.

"What makes you think that I won't be doing more damage to myself?" I question, sincerity in my eyes. Tyler sits there, waiting for me to show any signs of disbelief. Once he sees that I'm telling the truth, he nods. I smile and unbuckle her. I get out of the car and pick her up gently. She squirms slightly, but snuggles into my chest. I smile happily and walk into the school. I go up to her floor and open her door quietly, only to find Sarah sitting on her bed and Kate bottomless in the bathroom. I quickly guide my eyes away and place Baie down on her bed. When I turn, she has pants on, thank God! She smiles at me, the first smile genuine smile that she has ever given me.

"Thank you for fixing her car and bringing Baie back. I'll let her sleep in tomorrow, since its Friday." She says looking up slightly to look me in the eyes. I nod and walk to the door.

"If she wakes up, you know where my room is and you have my number." I call over my shoulder. I walk silently to my dorm. I open the door to find my room illuminated. I close it behind me and walk to my dresser, moving the plates and beer cans and bottles so I could open the bottom drawer. I pull out a fresh pair of boxers and some pants that Ty and Baie picked out for me: They were Batman! I strip and quickly change, seeing as Ty is in the bathroom. As Simms walks out, I see that he's wearing his Superman pajama pants. I shake my head and walk over to my bed, moving my now dry uniform on the floor. I flop on my bed and turn out my lamp.

"Night, child." I say, burying my face into my pillow. I hear a grunt in response as Tyler jumps onto his bed and turns the rest of the lights out.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I find myself in my bed. I sit up and reach out beside me, hoping to find a soda can or something I could throw at Kate. As I come up empty, I hear someone moving. Not wanting to awake anybody, I get up quietly and walk straight ahead, hoping that I won't bump into anything. Then, it happens. I kick a bed frame. As I hop up and down, I mutter some colorful sentences, only to wake up both Sarah and Kate. Kate just sighs and walks over to help me sit. I follow as she guides me and I faintly hear her in the background asking Sarah to grab her phone. I'm assuming that Sarah complies because I then hear her phone call.

"Hello... Yes, get your happy ass up…. No, she hurt herself… Yes, she ran herself into a knife you ass face… Whatever, so are you gonna come over or not...? Are we all going to Nicky's or just Baie and you guys...? Okay, bye." Is all I hear. Kate then pats my knee. "Reid will be here soon. I should probably get you some clothes to change into." She says, more to herself then to me. I just nod and put my hair into a high ponytail. My hair is still straight from when Ty straightened it so it came down to the middle of my back when it was in its ponytail. I kept moving my head back and forth, loving the feeling that it had made on my back. I then hear someone else move around the room and all of the memories from last night came trickling back.

"Oh, my God! Sarah, I forgot to ask, are you okay?!" I ask, looking around the room. I then feel Sarah touch my shoulder from behind. I turn to her and look up. I hear a tiny giggle and a hiccup.

"I'm fine, just a little flustered. Nothing happened, other than that little pig-headed bitch telling, well trying, to tell me off. So, what? I'm not from around here. Big fucking deal." She rambles on and on. I giggle and shake my head.

"You sound kind of like Reid…" I comment. I hear Kate stop dead in her tracks and burst out laughing. The door then opens and closes. I turn to it and I then feel someone kiss my cheek.

"Morning Baie." Tyler greets. I sigh sadly, hoping that that kiss was from someone else… Pushing those thoughts aside, I smile warmly and close my eyes, enjoying the sound of Kate's laughter and Tyler soon joining. I then hear the thing that I was hoping for most: Reid's laughter, or should I say chuckle. His chuckle is the weirdest and the most contagious. No one can explain it… It's a cross from a teenage boy who hasn't gone through puberty add Caleb's thunder and sprinkle some of Pogue's 'awkward' into the laugh and you have the laugh of Reid James Garwin. I smile instantly and look to the laughter.

"Morning Reid." I greet. I then hear Reid shuffle over and guide me up into a hug. All that I can smell is Abercrombie cologne and chlorine. I bury my head into his chest slightly, wishing that he would never let go. But he pulled back, a little too soon in my opinion. I smile warmly at him, feeling cold. He then grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

"Here are your clothes. Tyler and I will be outside and when you're out I'll hand you your shoes and we are going to go to your house. Sound good?" He asks, trying to make it sound like I have a choice. I just giggle and nod, hoping that today was a lazy day. I hear the door shut and I then walk over to the counter and feel around. My hands come across a pair of baggy sweats and a big t-shirt, one of Reid's t-shirts. I shimmy out of the clothes that I had on and jump into the ones that Kate had picked out. I tightened my ponytail and felt for the door. As I turned the handle, I feel a woman's hand grab my arm and lead me to my bed. I sit and I feel someone put my shoes beside me. I then put my socks and shoes on and laced 'em up and blah, blah, blah. You know the drill… After I was done, I was guided up and ushered hastily out of the door.

"Bye Baie. I'll see you tonight!" Kate calls after me. I wave over my shoulder only to be shoved through a doorframe, squished between my best friend/crush and my lovely twin.

**Hey guys and gals! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for the Reviews and PM's! I am so glad that you like it so much! You guys have made my day! Ok, so question: Should there be a love triangle between Chase, Reid and Baie? Just to make things more interesting? So, please put your answer and your thoughts in that oh so lovely review box, please! Thank you all, it means a lot! Oh! One more thing, I kinda just put 'James' as Reid's middle name because it sounded good, I don't know if that's what it is or not… So, yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the… _interesting _car ride home, I was thankful that there will be more people. Reid takes me out of the car gently, treating me like porcelain. His hand accidently brushes against the small of my back, making my knees go weak. I blush slightly and look down, hoping that no one noticed and of course with me being blind, I couldn't check and see. Well, I could, but I chose not to. You see, when I Use, I can see sometimes. To me, it's a catch twenty two. Yes, I get to _see _but if I rely on that too much, then when I ascend I will be fucked. I sigh, thinking of the last time that I Used.

_ It was dark out and Reid left. It was the summer of 2003, so I was thirteen. _

_ Reid had to go home. His dad Used too much and started to age. At that time, none of us even _knew _about the Power. As I sit alone in silence, I feel something strange. I feel everything around me shimmer and something deep inside telling me that something was wrong. I close my eyes, willing for the feelings to leave, willing for it all to stop. Then I hear Caleb, Pogue and Tyler walk into the room. I open my eyes and I see them! I mean that I actually _see _them! With my own two eyes! I run and jump into their arms, but they look at me in shock. _

_ "What's wrong?" I ask. "Don't you see? I actually have vision!" I exclaim, hopping around in circles. Tyler then points to a mirror, looking like he was in a daze. I stop hopping and slowly look into the mirror. What I see scares me. Staring back at me is a girl. A girl with beautiful pitch black hair, high cheekbones and a full set of lips… But that's not what scares me. It's the eyes. They were pitch black. I scream, terrified. I bury my head into my hands, scratching at my eyes. Tyler runs up to me and grabs my hands, forcing me to look at him, forcing me to stop._

_ "Baie, you can change this. Do what you did before, you need to stop the Power. Close your eyes." He orders. I nod my head and do as he asks. "Okay, now concentrate. Make the Power stop." He whispers. My eyes burst open, but I can still see._

_ "But then I'll be blind again." I complain. Caleb walks over and takes my face into his hands._

_ "And we will love you the exact same. You are our Baby B. There is nothing in this world that can change that. Not blindness, immorality nothing, okay? But, if you don't discipline yourself into not Using then when you ascend at eighteen, each time you Use, you age." Caleb explains. Pogue kneels beside him and takes me into a hug._

_ "Babe, you need to stop this." Pogue whispers, kissing me head. I nod and close my eyes, wishing that I never wanted to make anything stop. As I feel everything around me fade, I open my eyes, but I can't see. I start to cry, only for Reid to walk in and freak out._

_ "What the hell happen while I was gone?!" He basically yells running towards me. Caleb explains and Reid only becomes more upset. He holds me in his arms and I finally stop crying. That night, I didn't sleep at all. I just looked up, trying to remember the little things that I saw. The way that the light came through the windows, the way that the rug looked slightly worn and old, the way that the boys stood, the way that the floor looked scratched. And then one thing kept coming to mind: How the fuck did that just happen? _

"Baie? Are you okay?" Reid asks, sounding like he did that horrible day. I then notice that tears are coming to my eyes. I smile up at him and shake my head, blinking back my unshed tears.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be." I whisper, burying my head into his arm, letting a few tears fall and stain his sweater. I guess Reid kept acting weird because I heard Pogue and Caleb ask multiple 'what's wrongs' only to get blew off by a slight shrug. I sniffle slightly and smile broadly.

"So," I ask. "what is the agenda for today?" I get a shrug from Reid and I look up at him, stunned. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask waiting for an explanation. Instead of an explanation, I get an angry Reid Garwin.

"Oh, you mean that I can't be a little upset that my best fucking friend is pissed and fucking depressed and she won't talk to me about it? Sorry I didn't get that damn memo, I'll try to be better." He spits venomously. I drop his arm and turn my body towards him, stunned.

"What? Just because I do not feeling like spilling my heart out right now doesn't mean that I _never _will! If you really want to know that damn bad I'll just fucking say it! I was thinking about the first and only god blessed time that I saw! So you know what, I'm so fucking sorry that I kinda got depressed, I'm sorry that I got pissed and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what the fuck is wrong with me every second of every fucking day!" I yell, livid. Who the fuck does he think he is?! My _boyfriend_?! I storm passed him and feel my way up the stairs and into my room. I slam the door behind me and sink to the ground, head in hands. As I calm down, I feel that huge lump in the back of your throat that you get right before you cry your heart out. I fight the tears and sit there, making weird choking noises. I then hear multiple some ones walk up the stairs and knock on my door.

"Baie? Miss. Baie Simms? Can we talk?" Reid asks, sinking to the floor. I quiet my choking and shake my head.

"No." I whisper out. I hear a muffled sigh and can hear Reid's hands run over his face and through his hair.

"Please?" He begs.

"No." I say, more authority in my voice. Then I hear Caleb pipe up.

"Baby B, when has Reid ever chased after a girl?" He asks. I hear Reid scoff and kick Caleb's leg.

"Shut the hell up!" He hisses. I giggle slightly and shake my head.

"My answer is still no." I persist. Then I hear the unexpected. I hear Reid get up and shoo the rest of the guys away.

"Fine, if you won't talk to me, you'll listen. Baie Loraine Simms, I am so sorry that I over-reacted. You are my best friend and when I see you like that, it tears me up inside. You are my go-to person for _everything _and, like I said, when I see you like that, crying and depressed, I don't know what to do with myself. Then, to make matters worse, you don't talk when you're like that, making me go over the edge. Baie, I don't even know why I am saying this, I mean now I'm just rambling and I sound like an idiot and… Baie… I just… Ugh, I don't know." He concludes, sinking back down. I know that he has more to say, but I don't push the subject. I slowly stand up and open the door, giving him time to stand. As the door swings fully open, I feel myself get pulled into yet another hug. I bury my head into his chest and wrap my arms around his toned torso. His head is buried into the top of my hair as he mumbles something that I couldn't hear.

"What did you just say?" I ask cautiously. But he just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nothing my sweet. Nothing that you need to be worried about for just a little while longer." He responds, burying his face into my hair once more.

**Okay, so this weird filler was well, weird lol so next chapter you will know if there is a love triangle or not. I'm still trying to count up all of the PM's lol. okay, so tell me what you think! Thank you all again!**


End file.
